Noor Jehan
Noor Jehan is a female contestant in Battle for BFS. She was one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during "The Reveal" and "Reveal Novum", failing to get into the game with only four votes, along with Rajiv. Noor Jehan's BFS debut and BFSA design is made of a brown metal, with a blue ribbon around the middle, and has a string attaching her to the top of the screen. It is unknown where the string leads to, or where it hangs from. Noor Jehan may also have the ability to detach and regain her string, as seen in BFB 4 and 6. Noor Jehan also failed to join BFSA in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", because she received only 90 votes. Noor Jehan's SFB redesign features a shiny metal and a hinge. Noor Jehan's ribbon is also removed. (Oddly, in the storyboards, she is still drawn with her ribbon.) Noor Jehan had a chance to join SFB through viewers voting, along with the other TLC prisoners. She got 41 votes. Noor Jehan is currently a contestant competing in Battle for BFS for the team Free Food. Appearance Noor Jehan is a cream diesel engine with red, purple, lavender and sky blue patterns. Her roof is painted purple, her buffer beam is maroon, and her buffers are silver with black shanks. Personality Noor Jehan seems to be a bit melodramatic and forgetful, as she doesn't recognize that Stefano can fly. Her voice is generally peppy and can be quite whiny whenever someone climbs her string and will ding rapidly in discomfort. However, for the most part, Noor Jehan is perky and sweet. She also has trust issues and is sometimes unforgiving to others for things that happened in the past, as shown with The Chinese Diesel. Official Character Guide biography Ding, dong! Noor Jehan is a metal engine made of engine metal. She has a string to swing on, even though no one knows what it's attached to. She doesn't like when others pull it or climb on it, but believe us, many have tried. Apparently, this string can conduct electricity, because 12 characters have been zapped by Noor Jehan's string at once. Noor Jehan is close friends with The Chinese Diesel, The Indian Fashion Designer, and Rally Car #3. Did You Know?: Noor Jehan can ring at whatever note she desires. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Sodor ** Half a Loaf Is Better Than None (does not speak coherently) ** The Reveal (does not speak) ** Reveal Novum ** Return of the Hang Glider (cameo) * Battle for Sodor Again ** Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (does not speak coherently) ** Get Digging (flashback) ** No More Snow! (cameo) * SFB ** Welcome Back (cameo) * Battle for BFS ** Getting Raul to Talk ** Lick Your Way to Freedom (speaks in group, does not speak) ** Why Would You Do This on a Swingset ** Today's Very Special Episode ** Fortunate Ben (does not speak) ** Four Goes Too Far ** The Liar Ball You Don't Want ** Questions Answered (voting screen only) ** This Episode Is About Fernando (mentioned) ** Enter the Exit ** What Do You Think of Roleplay? (does not speak) ** Return of the Rocket Ship ** Don't Dig Straight Down (speaks in group, does not speak) Battle for BFS In "Getting Raul to Talk", her first talking appearance, Noor Jehan launches Rally Car #3's forks and topples his creation, which makes The Indian Fashion Designer happy. The forks she launched pop Gabriela twice. She is later persuaded by The Indian Fashion Designer to join her team. After James dies, Noor Jehan lost all hope because there was no one at the time who can reach the basket, but doesn't know that Stefano can fly. Jenny Packard asks her to turn around and is scared by Stefano, dinging rapidly. Her team is safe. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", she only appears, arguing about the recovery of the engines who died in the previous episode, but her team is safe, finding Emily. However, Emily was killed by Nia and Jenny Packard, who both expected James. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", she appears in her team's swing. Her only line is telling The Chinese Breakdown Crane off because he was pushy to Stefano. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Percy, Cassia, and Hong-Mei climb her string. Shortly after Four introduces Team Lei! to Cake at Stake, a vast amount of climbers is seen to have climbed Noor Jehan's string, but Gina does not want to climb her string, citing that it would be "disrespectful" to her. She thanks Gina shortly afterward. After Dame Bella is eaten by Four, Noor Jehan asks Madeleine to zap her, for the zap would travel up her string and zap all of the climbers down. This was successful, as all of the climbers fall from the string. She appears later, dinging to make Four excrete Beep's cake. Jenny Packard's creation, "The Year's Hottest Look", won the first place. In "Four Goes Too Far", she is first seen in the heart scene, getting the Twinkle once. She is later seen with her teammates, avoiding the Twinkle, but The Crown Thieves pass it onto Jenny Packard. She is later seen with The Chinese Diesel. When The Chinese Diesel asks her to look at the moon, Noor Jehan assumes that The Chinese Diesel is flirting with her. When she does look at the moon, Noor Jehan gets the Twinkle. With 30 seconds left, Noor Jehan apologizes to Free Food for failing them, but Percy wakes up from his nap and tells Noor Jehan her string is long, hence it makes her strong. He tells her that The Losers! are the only team left who doesn't know she has the twinkle since they are underneath the basket that Beppe covered them with. Encouraged, Noor Jehan breaks through the Losers' basket and infects Rebecca, making her team lose at the last second. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", she is seen with The Chinese Diesel again, and tells Gina off, saying she wants to "take everything they love, and destroy it". She is seen shocked after The Chinese Diesel is squished with the Liar Ball. She smashes Yong Bao and assists Free Food in getting the Liar Ball, but Thomas stabs her in the face and takes the ball for her team. She is seen later with Thomas and Rally Car #4 through her (Rally Car #4 had gone through Thomas' head off-screen), fighting against Gustavo (who now has Angelique inside him) for the ball. Being dead, Noor Jehan did not appear in "Questions Answered" nor "This Episode Is About Basketball" (but is mentioned by Nia), and returns in "Enter the Exit". As The Chinese Diesel tries to talk to her, Noor Jehan snaps and thinks it's a trick, like The Chinese Diesel did in "Four Goes Too Far". She ignores the fact that The Chinese Diesel wants to have a normal conversation with her and The Chinese Diesel's apology, saying she doesn't trust The Chinese Diesel anymore. This all happens whilst Emily watches them. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", after The Indian Fashion Designer advertised the Fork Attractant, Noor Jehan, along with Jenny Packard and Emily, was intrigued by the ad, and she stated that she wished to be blessed with its exquisite viewing experience. Later on during the challenge, when Brenda demonstrated the MMR on her, Noor Jehan's thought was that she was glad that the top of her string was connected to something giant, though Shane quickly interrupted the whole thought. In exchange, however, Noor Jehan read Brenda's thought of sending people to her incinerator. Votes Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. #The Liar Ball You Don't Want: Is stabbed in the face by Thomas. Kills Kills: 2 Noor Jehan's string Noor Jehan's string is an item that is a body part of Noor Jehan. It is a long, thin, black string (blue in BFS and BFSA) that leads to a changing or unknown location. Noor Jehan herself appears to know where her string leads to, as she "prefers not to tell". It has been shown that at times, Noor Jehan can willingly detach herself from the string, as she is sometimes shown without it. She can also move whatever her string leads up to, as she has been shown at different places with a string leading straight up. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Percy was curious about what Noor Jehan's string was attached to, so he decided to climb it. This caused a chain reaction where many of the contestants decide to climb Noor Jehan's string as well. However, this conflict ended when Noor Jehan asked Madeleine to zap her, because the climbers were electrocuted along with Noor Jehan. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Brenda uses her Mutual Mind Reader to read the other contestants minds, Noor Jehan says in her mind "I'm glad that the top of my string is connected to a giant-", but is then cut off by Shane saying that it's overpowered. Climbers Some contestants have attempted to climb Noor Jehan's string, but each one of them has fallen off. So far, the ones who have tried are: *Percy *Cassia *Hong-Mei *The Friendly Indian Stationmaster *Natalie *The Indian Actor *Aubrey *Tony *The American Diesel *Rally Car #3 *Dame Bella *Thomas Voice Actors *Sheena Bhattessa (UK/US) *Chiaki Mori (Japan) *Ines Nierstenhöfer (Germany) *Alina Galindo (Latin America) *Susa Saukko (Finland) Trivia *It is currently unknown as to where Noor Jehan's string leads to, however, it is known that it is big, and Noor Jehan has no problems with her string being attached to it. **However, as of "Welcome Back", it appears that Noor Jehan's string leads to the top of the TLC. **When Noor Jehan was eliminated in "The Reveal", she hangs on top of Rajiv. This was never seen in the rest of the scenes. **In "Today's Very Special Episode", the contestants climb Noor Jehan's string to try to find out what it is attached to, yet the answer still hasn't been revealed yet. ***Even though there was a focus on her string in the episode, files show that Noor Jehan's string leads to a wall of text saying "NICE TRY", though this is most likely a joke and not what Noor Jehan is actually attached to. **In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Brenda points her Mutual Mind Reader at Noor Jehan to demostrate her invention, and in the process, a thought from Noor Jehan consisting of "I'm glad that the top of my string is connected to a giant-" is sent to Brenda, but Shane then cuts off the thought when he points out it's too overpowered. *Noor Jehan is one of the only people so far to request Madeleine to zap her. **Hong-Mei also has been requested to be zapped, but Madeleine ignored her. *Noor Jehan is one of the limbless contestants along with Ester, Kobe, An An, Rajiv, Stefano, and The Indian Fashion Designer. *If one counts Noor Jehan's string, Noor Jehan is the tallest contestant. *Noor Jehan is one of the two contestants with a black string, the other one is Mia. *Noor Jehan is seen multiple times without her string, it is possible that she can detach it whenever she wishes to do so. *In BFS, BFSA, SFB, and BFB, the location of Noor Jehan's string is constantly changing. They are: **Dragonman (a recommended character) ("The Reveal") **Rajiv ("Reveal Novum") **The sky (most appearances) **The top of the Tiny Loser Chamber ("Welcome Back") **A wall of text that reads "NICE TRY" (in the source files for "Today's Very Special Episode", though this is most likely a joke) *All of the Team Ice Cube! members have climbed her string except for Gina. *After BFB 4, we haven't seen anyone climbing Noor Jehan's string. *Noor Jehan's string is not seen from space when A Better Name Than That and Bleh are on the moon, so it is likely that her string only extends to somewhere in the sky. *Noor Jehan is the only contestant to get voluntarily zapped by Madeleine so far, because she wanted the climbers zapped off. Category:Characters